


i see you

by haipollai



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Consensual Kink, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: They break the kiss for a second, Alex wants to look and Mike doesn't disappoint. His lips are red and swollen and there's a needy glint in his eyes. Alex smirks and pulls him down again. He wonders if they can just keep going like this, if Nicky will get off just watching them make out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> takes place back when mike was still on the team and everyone was a baby

Nicky’s hands are bound behind his back and connected to the headboard so he can't move and can't touch. He already looks wrecked even though they've barely touched him.

He drags his eyes over to Mike, standing by the edge of the bed. As soon as their eyes meet, he's dropping down to meet Alex, letting Alex take his weight as Alex captures his mouth. 

Nicky makes a small choked noise but neither of them break the kiss. There's no way it can be chaste but it starts out gentle. It builds a kind of understanding between them, Alex can anticipate it when Mike starts to pull back but only far enough to tongue at Alex's lower lip. He pushes up, chasing Mike's mouth, sucking on his tongue. 

It drags a low groan from Mike that echoes in Alex's own chest. Nicky makes another noise but otherwise stays quiet. 

They break the kiss for a second, Alex wants to look and Mike doesn't disappoint. His lips are red and swollen and there's a needy glint in his eyes. Alex smirks and pulls him down again. He wonders if they can just keep going like this, if Nicky will get off just watching them make out. The thought goes right to his cock but he shifts enough that the weight of Mike's thigh presses against it and the thought of his own arousal is pushed aside. 

He can feel Mike's hips shift, Mike's own erection restrained by his jeans presses against Alex's hip but there's no urgency. That will come later. 

Alex curls his hand around the nape of Mike's neck and squeezes lightly, and Mike lifts himself up but not off of Alex. They're both breathing hard and Alex can't resist pressing his thumb to Mike's lips. Mike makes a show of opening for Alex's finger, his tongue curling over the pad as he sucks.

Nicky fucking whines. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see how flushed Nicky is, can see how taut the muscles of his shoulders are. 

Nicky is the only one of them not dressed and his cock juts up from between his thighs. Alex pulls his hand from Mike's mouth and reaches over to swipe his thumb still wet with Mike's spit over the head of Nicky’s cock. 

“Sasha,” Nicky gasps like he's been punched. Mike grabs Alex's hand and pulls it back to him, flicking his tongue over Alex's thumb which has Alex breathing harder. 

“I thought we agreed no touching him,” Mike teases. 

“He's too pretty,” Alex shoots back with a shrug. It gets Mike to roll his eyes, something he's definitely picked up from Nicky. It makes something warm and pleased curl up in Alex's chest. He sits up to pull off his shirt and press a kiss to Mike's throat, scraping his teeth against the thin skin there but careful not to leave a mark. 

The noise Mike makes, makes Alex want to bite down. Mike runs his hands through Alex's hair, dragging his head back before he can. 

“I want to fuck you.”

“Yea?” He licks his lips. Mike and Alex are both doms but both can appreciate being bent over and fucked. He leans forward against the pull on his hair and runs his tongue along the line of Mike's neck. 

“Fuck,” Mike groans. He shoves Alex back onto the bed and scrambles off of him. “Pants. Now.”

Alex glances at Nicky as he arches his hips to slide his jeans off. He's flushed and biting hard on his lower lip, which explains the lack of any more noises. He pushes his pants off the rest of the way, making sure Nicky is watching the entire time. 

Mike nudges his legs apart to settle between them, naked now as well. “You're lucky I'm not the jealous type,” he teases, leaning down to nip at Alex’s collarbone. 

“We all know Nicky prettiest of anyone.” 

Nicky ducks his head, trying to hide behind his hair. “Come on Nick,” Mike murmurs, able to be calm and soothing in a way Alex just can't. “We're here to give you a show, can't hide like that.”

There's a long pause, it's impossible to tell what might be going through Nicky’s mind but both Alex and Mike sit and wait. Nicky needs sometimes to give up control, but he's shit at it. Sometimes in trying to help push him into letting go, it's easy to go too far. It's happened before but they trust him to tell them when and he trusts them to respect his word.

Finally, Nicky looks back up. “I want to watch,” he says. “Please,” his tongue flicks out nervously over his lower lip. “Please let me.”

The rules agreed upon say Nicky isn't touched until last, that he has to give up control and wait for them. He's very deliberately phrased it so they know he's not safewording out of the scene, that he wants to continue. So as much as Alex itches to go to him and kiss him, he looks back up at Mike. 

“Well?” He says. “I think I was promised sex.”

Mike snorts as he runs his palms over Alex's thighs. “What a romantic.”

“I give you flowers later if you do good job.” He reaches between his thighs for his erection but Mike bats his hand away before he can reach. 

“Not yet,” he grins with a hint of a wicked edge. Mike can be so laid back it's easy to forget he survives as an NHL defenseman. 

“Then hurry up,” Alex tries to go for teasing but his hackles raise slightly at being told what to do. Without warning, Mike is kissing him hard, teeth catching on his lip and Alex can taste a hint of blood. He draws his legs up, opening himself up for Mike. “Hurry up,” he demands now. 

Mike says something but Alex swallows it in another kiss. He feels the first finger thrust inside him as he sucks on Mike's tongue and the next a moment later. It burns but it's perfect at the same time. A third finger and they all twist inside of him, making him gasp against Mike's mouth. 

“Like that?” Mike asks. Alex has no idea what he's asking about exactly so just curses at him in Russian instead. He digs his fingers into Mike's ass, not caring about any bruise left behind and rocks his hips up. “Fuck, Alex.”

He pulls back just enough to squeeze lube onto his cock so Alex takes the time to leave biting kisses along his neck. It doesn't matter who tops, everyone is going to see that Mike is _claimed_.

Mike doesn't give him any warning as he thrusts inside of him, pinning his hips down to the bed as Alex can't decide if he wants to get away or not. Neither moves for a moment. Mike is staring down at him slightly wild eyed, getting off on control where Alex prefers possession much more. 

The initial pain fades to just the strange ache of something inside him. “Move, Green,” he orders in his best captain voice, though like this with his voice ragged already, it doesn't sound quite as effective. Mike still starts to move, long, deep thrusts at first, his fingers digging almost painfully into Alex's hips but he wants that and Mike knows it. Alex has never understood doms who don't want to bear any mark of their partners. He wants everyone to know he's got someone who fucking wants him enough to show it. 

There's been enough build up that Mike's movements start to quickly become shorter and harder, Alex moans and arches off the bed, meeting Mike on each thrust, wanting him deeper. 

He wraps his legs around Mike's hips but instead of fucking him deeper he stops. “Wait,” he gasps at Alex's frown. He sucks in a long breath as if he needs a moment to tell himself to do the same. Alex clenches around him, just to be a brat. 

Mike ends up rearranging Alex's limbs, he's no goalie but he can get his legs over Mike's shoulders easily enough. It lifts Alex's hips off the bed. “God you're fucking gorgeous O,” he says, eyes trailing over every part of him.

“Yea?” He reaches down to press on the edge of his hole, rubbing his fingertips over Mike's cock. “You not to bad either Mike.”

He can feel the stretch in his thighs when Mike leans down, pinning Alex's legs to his chest but Mike is moving again. Short, quick thrusts that hit Alex just right. Between that and the friction against his own erection, trapped between their bodies, he knows he's close. He runs his hands over Mike's back, feeling the taut stretch of muscle, the tension waiting to spill over. 

He digs his fingers into the soft flesh of Mike's ass and slides two between the cleft. 

“You want me to come?” He grunts. 

“Do it.” He's not even sure if the words are in English or Russian but it doesn't matter. Mike goes tense and Alex can feel his release. Knowing he did that, that another dom listened and followed his order is enough to push Alex over as well. 

Mike is careful to push off of him so Alex can stretch his legs out. He can feel Mike's come on the inside of his thighs and can see how fixed Mike's attention is there as well. “You like?” He practically purrs, fucked out and wrecked and feeling possessed. 

Mike answers by running his tongue over the mess on Alex's stomach. He turns quickly and presses a wet, open mouthed kiss to Nicky’s lips. Alex groans, he can see his own come leaking from between their mouths. When Mike pulls back, Nicky’s tongue immediately flicks out, gathering up what's left on his lips.

Alex moves closer to them so Nicky has them both on either side of him. “You been so good,” he says. “So quiet.”

Nicky somehow manages to blush even darker despite how flushed he already is but he looks so pleased. Even though he's a sub, he falls into instructing everyone around him so easily. Mike and Alex have gagged him in the past to get him to just focus on what was happening in front of him instead of planning next steps. It's his way of trying to care for everyone around him. 

“You going to let us get you off like we want?” Mike follows up. 

“Yes. Please.”

He's so close it doesn't take much more than Alex's lips on his and Mike's hand on his erection. He sighs as he comes, sinking back down against the headboard. Very gently, Mike eases him forward so he's resting on him and Alex can get behind him to undo the bonds. 

They have a bottle of water and some snacks ready after they settle down with Nicky sandwiched between them and their arms stretched across to touch each other. Nicky dozes for a little bit, occasionally taking small sips of water. For him, feeling safe right after any kind of scene is important. Alex drops a kiss to his shoulder. Their Nicky and all his dumb contradictions. 

“You ok, Alex?” Mike asks softly. 

“Be sore, but OK,” he shrugs. He reaches up to run his fingers over the bruises he left on Mike's neck, like a string of pearls. Mike stretches his neck like a cat looking to be scratched, his heavy lidded eyes remaining fixed on Alex. “Need sometimes.”

Nicky shifts between them. “Shower?” He asks. They help him up and to the bathroom and get him into the bath. He sighs happily as the hot water fills up around him. “You can stay,” he says like a king from his throne. Mike makes a face but Alex slides right in, straddles his thighs. 

“Thank you, prince.”

Nicky rolls his eyes. “Never mind go away.” But he's still loose and languid. The water has reached the end of his hair, making it float around his head. 

Mike laughs and Alex can feel the water slosh as Mike joins them in the tub. Alex had made sure when getting this place the tub would be big enough for multiple people though three hockey players is almost too much. They arrange themselves to make it work, tangling up with each other. Nicky moves to get out first, grumbling something about pruney skin and being bored. 

They'll keep an eye on him throughout the day, Nicky is too good at suppressing any sign of subdrop. So they follow him out. There's marks on his wrists from the cuffs and bruises from the game the night before and Alex's mouth on his skin. He can't resist running his fingers over the worst of the bruising on Nicky’s shoulder. 

Nicky glances back at him, with a small pleased smile. “The bed is still a mess.”

“Get dressed and get tea started,” he instructs.He wants to make sure Nicky isn't standing around feeling useless. 

Nicky pouts and looks around for Mike.

“Nope,” Mike says from behind Alex, coming up to wrap his arms around him. “We'll make the bed.”

Nicky looks down at his hands. It's something so small but Alex shares a quick look with Mike and they're both moving towards him. “OK, OK, maybe bed wait.”

“I'm sure you have game tape of us somewhere to pick apart,” Mike teases. The tension in Nicky’s shoulders eases away. 

“Tak,” he murmurs.

They end up on the couch eventually, Nicky in between them, in one of Alex's old Dynamo sweatshirts. They sit close, making sure he knows they're there no matter what a weird sub he can be.

Alex ends up sprawled across them both when he starts to yawn.

“The bed is still a mess,” Mike says. 

“Look after this lump and I'll take care of it.”

Alex can imagine the glaring contest happening over his head before Mike apparently relents. Nicky starts to squirm away and Alex lets him get off the couch but grabs him before he can get too far away.

“Ovi,” Nicky gives an exasperated sigh. 

“No, no, kiss first,” he pouts. 

Nicky sighs again but he's trying not to smile now. “Why?”

“Why?!” He gasps, trying to feign as much hurt and shock as he can. Nicky doesn’t look impressed. “I want one. Is toll.”

“Why do I let you be my Dom?” He murmurs as he leans down to touch his lips to Alex's.

“And for Mikey. He loves you too,” Alex says as Nicky pulls back. Nicky looks at him flatly which just makes him smile wider. Mike ends up pulling him in for a kiss. 

“OK,” Nicky says softly. “Now let me go take care of you two.” Mike shoos him away. Ovi yawns again and moves so his head is on Mike's chest. He's pretty sure he could fall asleep completely like this, not that that would be a bad thing. 

“You ok there?” Mike asks, tugging lightly at Alex's hair. 

“Da, don't mind me.”

Mike laughs and adjusts just enough to pick up the laptop they had cued the game tape on and Alex can hear it start playing again. Mike's free hand curls around his shoulders. They stay that way until Nicky comes back and move only to make room for him.


End file.
